


No Sacrifice

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Series: 50 scenes [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 50 scenes, Established Relationship, F/M, LiveJournal, Silence, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd make it law if he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> **03: Silence**

Uzumaki Naruto was many things.

Shinobi, husband, lover, friend, hero and more.

Uzumaki Naruto is many things.

Loud mouth, cheerful, prankster, warm, powerful, skilled and more.

Uzumaki Hinata nee Hyuuga knew every side of her beloved husband. She'd watch him from the very start, after all.

But there was a side of him she wasn't familiar with. Not since he started having friends.

"N-Naruto-kun..."

Naruto refused to look at her and before she could touch him, shrugged her off. The rebuff broke her heart.

His silence was worse than his anger. His silence hung heavy in the air, choking her with its resilience.

She could not bear it.

Hyuuga Hinata had not shed tears for anyone but her fallen cousin for many years. She turned away and went to their room.

She understood it had been her fault and wanted to make up for it but he would not let her. He hadn't spoken to her in days and truly, she could not bring herself to try again. She would have to wait until he lets her in again.

Uzumaki Naruto felt guilt eat his heart out as he heard their bedroom door close gently. He'd made her cry now. " _Kuso_ ," he cursed quietly and left the house.

* * *

The Nandaime hokage stayed late in his office again for the fifth time this week when Hinata decided this would not do.

Not one of the guards stopped her as she made her way to his office in the dead of night with a determined look in her face. No one could look at her long enough to see the red rimmed eyes. She'd been too quick and this was still the Hyuuga clan matriarch. It was intimidating.

When she came into her husband's office, the ANBU guard on duty left. The guards outside left their post to give the couple their privacy.

It seemed as if the whole village knew that their beloved kage and his wife had a problem and was the cause of the surliness all over the Hokage's tower for days now.

"Naruto-kun," she began as he scribbled furiously over some scrolls.

Damn these paperwork. He'd thought being kage was more than a ton of paperwork dumped on his desk each day. He would lose his new arm just signing all of these. That wouldn't make him get away, though. Uchiha Sakura would probably just grow him a new arm. The thought almost made him groan out loud as he tried to ignore his wife.

"Come home, it's late," she asked him gently, making her way to him behind his desk. He ignored her, frown set in his face so deep she worried about it becoming permanent.

She stood beside him and did not peer into his work. She may be his wife but he was still kage. The village's business was not hers until a mission was given to her.

But it was unlikely he would give her one again for a long time. Maybe ever if he could help it. But she was a kunoichi of the Leaf. He couldn't keep them well away forever. But Naruto was stubborn and he would try. He always tried.

He'd make it law if he could.

She placed a soft, small hand on his cheek and she felt him stiffen, stopping altogether as if frozen by her touch.

"Naruto-kun, please come home..."

He stood up all of a sudden. Anger was etched all over him and she could feel his _sakki_ rolling off him in powerful waves. He shook, hands fisted that she was afraid he'd lose conrol. But if he'd hit her, she would understand. She would take the punishment. She forgot this was Naruto.

"You could have died!" He growled at her and embraced her tightly. "You could have died and I wouldn't know what to do and you would have left me alone!"

Hinata had never felt so small and loved before. Naruto had showered her with affections every day in his own ways. He'd always tell her he loved her. He'd always try to show her that the world could not deny he truly did. But the way he embraced her in his warmth so desperately right now trumped everything else. she kept quiet as he shook and felt teardrops fall on her hair and shoulders.

"You could have died on me," he sobbed. His hands pulled her even closer, as if she would disappear from him again. "You were reckless and so selfish... You saved them but you'd almost left me, Hinata-chan... You... you can't do that! You can't leave me... You're my everything... You almost... d-died..."

His cries became more pronounced. It warmed Hinata's heart.

She smiled softly against his chest, wrapping arms around him. He would have done the same, though. But pointing that out would just make him more upset. So she kept quiet, the silence no longer uncomfortable.


End file.
